Does This Count As
by AleAmaroBTR
Summary: 2 girls. 4 guys. 1 butter sock. 1 note. What happens when two fans of Big Time Rush kidnap the guys? A little torture? Some mercy? Maybe even some toast. All they want is a concert. One and done. But you never know when it comes to BTR fanatics. This story belongs to Boysboysboys love em. I'm just continuing the story. :
1. Chapter 1

**Does This Count As**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't own the OCs …or the criminals in this case. Claire Kyle and Maya Davis are the girls' names. The OC's and the plot and the first three chapters belong to Boysboysboys love em. **_

Chapter 1

(Butter Does Not Belong In Socks)

_***Claire's POV***_

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean we could go to jail." I say to the girl in front of me.

"Dude. I promise nothing bad is going to happen. We just need them to do us a small favor." She assures me. "Now pull down your mask." I do as I'm told and pull down my SpongeBob ski mask. Her ninja turtles mask is covering her face already. She pulls out a long blocky looking tube sock.

"Why do you have a tube sock?" I ask her confused.

"It's not just any tube sock. It's a tube sock filled with sticks of butter." She says with a smile. She swings it around and it makes a whoosh sound. I face palm.

"Maya! Sticks of butter do not belong in elongated socks. Especially not socks that are going to be used as weapons against boy bands." I whisper yell.

"Whatever. Well they should be finished singing the last song by now. They'll be back here any second now."

"I'm going to be soooo grounded when we get back home. We're such lunatics. Stalkers more like it."

"The world's best damn stalkers." She says. "Now shush so I can listen out-"

"What are you two girls doing back here? We aren't doing any signings today-"

"Hi-yah!" Maya swings her sock and knocks James upside the head.

"Uh…Ouch?" He says rubbing his head. Her eyes go wide and I shrug in panic.

"Use the napkin Claire!" She yells when she hits him in the head again with the butter sock. I jump into action and grab a napkin with some chloroform on it. I run behind him jump on his back and place the napkin over his mouth. His sways and then collapses on top of Maya. I jump back and Maya wriggles out from under him.

"Oh shit…" We both say.

_**Freeze Frame!**_

Before we continue on with this story I should tell you all of how me and my friend even got to this point. First off I'm Kyle…Claire Kyle. The other nut job helping me with this felony is my best friend Maya Davis. A few weeks ago me and Maya were two 15 year old freshman in Georgia obsessed with the amazing 17 year olds in Big Time Rush. Now we aren't complete lunatics. The only reason we are kidnapping them now is because they have never preformed where we live. I mean they've been everywhere but Georgia. Florida got them, Alabama graced them, even North Carolina, but no Georgia. All we want is for them to perform for all of us Georgia fans who haven't seen them live. It sounds crazy I know. But it sounded a lot better in our heads when we first thought of this plan. Maya convinced me to kidnap them and have them do a minor show for us. I don't even remember what she said to convince me. Maybe it was that I'd get to meet them. Something like that. After the last day of school we saved up some money about 200 bucks. We got Maya's 17 year old cousin Sarah to agree to be our chauffeur for the…uhm…for the kidnapping.

We scored tickets to this concert in Disneyland in Florida (which is where we are now). Two days before this Maya and I went shopping and reviewed our plan. We found out the way backstage, and where we'd jump them at.

This is how we are where we are now. 2 teenage girls in matching black turtlenecks, jeans, combat boots, black back packs, and SpongeBob and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ski masks, holding a chloroform napkin and butter sock, standing over the unconscious body of James Diamond.

Are you caught up? Even you aren't you'll piece it together with time…

_**Unfreeze…Frame?**_

"Oh no! We are so dead. Is he dead? He's dead!" I whisper. I pull off my mask and look at the sleeping pop star on the ground. Maya is standing there with her mouth agape.

"I wonder why the sock didn't knock him out the first time…" she says wondering off.

"Maybe because it was soft!" I say.

"I can't believe we actually did this…" she says.

"Oh now you're worried? Well it's too late now Maya!" I face palm again. Maya pulls out a big knapsack from out of her backpack.

"We need to get him into the car before the other guys come looking for him." She says pulling the bag over the bottom half of him. She pulls off the mask that had been covering her face and pushes her hair out of her face. "Hey, statue. You gonna help me out or not. I can't pull him by myself. I'm only so strong." She says grunting while trying to pull him across the floor. I shake myself and go over to help her pull him out of the building and into the back of the Range Rover.

"What the hell is this?" Sarah asks when we get to the car. She climbs out and watches us as we push him into the car.

"A friend. We have about 3 more coming. Don't ask questions. If we tell you you'll be pissed and its best if you don't ask." Maya tells her. Sarah looks conflicted as to if she should just go with it or if she should investigate. She sighs and then looks around.

"Hurry up. Whatever it is I don't want to know." She mumbles. She climbs back into the front seat and slams the door behind her. Maya and I share a look.

"Let's get this over with." I say. She nods and we run back into the building.

Three body bags and microchips later…

"We actually did it." Maya says sighing.

"Yeah. Do you think they'll listen to the note?" I ask her.

_**To whomever it may concern,**_

_**We are not going to hurt the guys. They just wanted to get away from the high life for a while they are totally in on this. They told us they wanted to do this. They'll be back soon enough it's just a small vacation. They'll be home safe and sound in a few days. Don't call the police…it's not that big of a deal.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Anonymous**_

"Heck yeah. We said they'll be safe at least 20 times. They won't do anything drastic." She says. I nod unsure of her answer.

"Are you sure the hair chips will work?" I ask.

"I know they will. I had my aunt program them herself. If they try anything funky with the press of a button we'll know their location. And if the time calls for it I can get it to send an electric current through their bodies causing a system wide electrocution…or a mini shock. I'm not sure which one it really is." She says. I look back at the unconscious teens half sacked up in the back seat.

We all drive in silence for 3 more hours until we get back to my house.

"Are you sure your mom will let them stay there?" Maya says when we pull up to my garage.

"Yeah you know my mom. I'll just tell her I adopted some orphans for a couple of weeks. She'll be fine with it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Whatever you guys do don't count me in!" Sarah yells from the driver seat. "Now get these boys out of my car before one of them wakes up." A groan comes from the back seat. All of our heads snap to the direction of the groan.

"Umm, what happened?" asks a sleepy Carlos he asks as he rubs his eyes. Everyone goes wide eyed.

"Uh…um…this is all a dream! You're a superhero trapped in the evil Dr. Robot Pony's lair." I say in a hushed tone. Sarah and Maya look at me like I'm crazy and I just shrug. It's the best I could do.

"Okay." He says laying back down.

"Did that just work?" Asks a confused Maya.

"It seems like it did…wow. Sarah, can you help us get them into the chairs in the basement?" I ask opening all the car doors. She sighs and climbs out.

"You girls are so going to jail." She says.

"Yeah we know. Thanks for reminding us. Stopping being such a twat and help us get the damn guys out!" Maya yells.

"Okay" Sarah replies.

"Maya, let's start with the light ones." I instruct.

"Okay. So Carlos?" she asks pulling the large bag from around him and throwing it in the trunk. We both grab one end of him and pick him up. We put him in a standing position. Sarah comes over and places a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"There. Now he looks like he's up." She says. I snort. Sarah opens the front door. For us and we walk in with Carlos in tow. We manage to get him to the basement without problems. We place him in a wooden chair in the middle of the room. Maya whips out some rope.

"Should we put it tight…or not tight?" she asks going behind him to tie him up.

"Uh… tight for now. When they wake up we'll ask them if they want it lighter."

"Jeez…We're really nice. Most people wouldn't care about their well being."

"Yah, they'll love it here." I say sarcastically. She frowns and shoots me the finger. We walk back up the stairs to grab Logan next.

"Damn. He is heavy!" I say. Maya grunts in agreement. We get him into standing position and Sarah places another pair of sunglasses on his eyes. Where are all these glasses coming from? We drag him into the living room panting.

"Claire is that you?" my mom asks me.

"Shit…" Maya whispers. We both turn around and see my mom in bath robes and a towel covering her hair.

"Yeah." I say cautiously. My mom tilts her head to the side.

"Sweetie, I was wondering what was all that noise. Um, hello there. Who's your guy friend Claire?" she asks.

"Uh mom…we adopted a few orphans for a couple of days." I say avoiding eye content. Maya grunts and straightens out her posture.

"Yeah. It's for a school project. We have to do some community service and we decided to take in a few teenage orphans." Maya says with a nervous smile. I nod hastily. My mom totally buys it.

"Oh really you're such a sweet heart can I meet them?" she asks walking towards us and the body of Logan.

"Uh no, they're really shy so I'm keeping them in the basement. They are scared of adults so don't ever go down there…ever. You'll traumatize them." I say. Like we aren't doing that already. She looks sad for a second but gets over it.

"Okay then." She says. Right then Sarah comes through the door supporting Kendall.

"Fuck man. I should not be doing this." She nearly yells. Her eyes widen when she realizes my mom is in the room. "Oh…H-Hi Ms. Kyle. I'm just helping my boyfriend here to the basement…uh, yup. That is what I'm doing." She says nodding. She attempts to run to the basement and ends up dragging Kendall's feet across the floor. My mom gives us a confused look and begins to talk.

"Well it was nice talking mom. I should help the orphans into the basement. I'll talk to you later." I say. Maya and I drag Logan to down the basement and to one of the chairs. Maya goes to tie Kendall's restraints and go to tie Logan's. Sarah comes back down with James and plops him into the last seat. Maya tie him down and we step back to survey our work.

"Shouldn't you put bags over their heads or something like that?" Sarah asks.

"Good idea cuz." Maya says. She goes to search through a box in the back and produces 4 small potatoes sacks. She put one over each of their heads. "There we go." I sigh.

"We'll now all we have to do now is wait for them to wake up."

"Yeah…and then what?"

"We convince them to do the concert."

"Or convince them not to press charges." Sarah deadpans. "I'm leaving. Bye girls." She says. She walks up the stairs and leaves my house.

"You want to practice pick up lines?" I ask Maya.

"Um sure. Who's the guy this time?" she asks. We both sit down.

"I'll be the guy. Remember, you have to reject it all smooth like."

"I know the rules Claire. You don't have to say them every time."

"Well excuse me then. Sheesh…"

"I just thought of something else. How about we think of excuse to different situations."

"Alright. I'll go with it."

"You have to answer first. You've just purposely kissed someone who doesn't like you."

"Oops! I appear to have fallen on your lips." I say. Maya laughs. "Make an 'I' in team."

"Yeah there's no 'I' team, but there is an 'I' in MEATPIE and MEAT is an anagram of Team…"

"That sucked…"

"Whatever. Okay 'Nothing's impossible'."

"Whoever said nothing's impossible has obviously never tried to slam a revolving door."

"That was okay."

"No it was freaking awesome! How to fly."

"Oh that's easy. Just throw yourself at the ground and miss…" we both go silent for a second and then burst out laughing.

"What the hell? That makes no sense." I say. She giggles and shrugs.

"Hello? Is somebody there? Help!" both of us fall silent and slowly turn around to see the second chair moving their head around. The person in the third chair rocks until he tips it over and falls to his side.

"Ouch…" third chair person groans. We both jump up and rush to the aid of the third chair. We lift him back up.

"Are all of you up?" I ask. I get three grunts in response. I go over to the first chair and flick him on the head. "I SAID ARE YOU UP?" I yell. He jumps and says yes loudly.

"Okay…should we take the bag off?" Maya asks. All four of them yell yes. I scrunch up my face. Well jeez.

"When we take the bags off you guys have to promise not to scream…not that'll matter. The walls are sound proof anyway…" I inform them.

"Just take the damn bag off." Second chair says. I shake my head and pull off the first bag. Carlos. Then the second…Kendall. Maya takes off the third. Logan. And finally James's. We go to stand in front of all of their chairs and wave meekly.

"Hi…" we both say.

"Care to explain who you are?" Logan asks.

"And why we are here?" Kendall adds in.

"TIED TO CHAIRS!" James yells. I cower back. I put my hand up in a stop motion.

"Hold on a freaking minute! Give us a second to introduce of selves before you go shooting off questions like a bottle rocket!" I shout. They all shut up and James gives us look of insanity…psh the nerve of some people. "Okay. First off I'm Claire Kyle and this is Maya Davis." I say pointing at Maya. She nods slightly.

"How's it goin'? You good?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"Anyways. Sorry we're meeting under such…erm…"

"Crazy, stupid, sticky, weird…" Maya gives me a few adjectives.

"Yeah all off those circumstances." I say pointing to her.

"Oh yeah, we're big fans…we aren't lunatics. The kidnapping has nothing to do with us. We actually did this for a bigger reason."

"And that reason would be?" Logan says squirming in his chair.

"Um…well you've never performed here, and we just want to give our fellow Atlantians a chance to see you guys perform." Maya explains. "All we want is for you guys to do a little performance for the fans here. After that we'll let you go." She says. "Oh, and don't worry you won't be in those chairs the whole time. At some point when we trust that you won't go to the police you'll be able to roam the house as you please."

"You guys are actually taking this a lot better than we'd have expected." I observe.

"It's not our first time being kidnapped." Carlos chips in.

"And you don't seem like nut jobs." Kendall says.

"And you're girls. Therefore not intimidating." James says. I send him a glare.

"Shut up Diamond. If you really want intimidating I have an axe and a whip in that closet over there." I say pointing to the door in the far back of the basement. He gulps and keeps quiet. Yeah, I thought so.

"Well do you want to ease up on the rope? I know it probably hurts like hell." Maya says. They all share a look.

"That'd be nice." Carlos says. We both go behind them and slacken the ropes. I notice the red marks left on their wrists. I bite my lip. Dang man. I stand up after partially untying Kendall and Carlos's wrists. Maya gets done with Logan and James she jumps back next to me. They get adjusted and sit up farther.

"So…do you guys want to know more about us?" Maya asks.

"That way you have more reason to trust us." I say.

"There's nothing else to do." James mumbles.

"Man needs to learn to…" Maya starts.

"Shut." I continue

"The."

"Fuck."

"Up!" she says. We both giggle. One of the guys clears his throat.

"Oh yeah about us. Well we are both going to be sophomores at Roosevelt High School when school starts for us again." I say.

"Both of us are 15 at the moment and my birthday is May 12th. Claire's is March 23rd."

"Well I'm black if you hadn't already noticed, and some people sometimes say I have a resemblance to Jennifer Freeman. And my mom coincidently named me after a role that she played so I get no brake on that…I'm fairly short 5' 5" to be exact and I'm probably not going to grow anymore than this height…which sucks some serious ass." I say.

"I'm white...no dur." Maya snorts and hits her forehead. "Well my hair is naturally this dirty blonde color…um I like cake, I love the internet-"

"But that's irrelevant." I add in. "They don't want to know about all of your hobbies an ambitions." I whisper to her.

"Yeah well if I ever get a chance with any of them they need to know some stuff about me." She whispers back.

"I doubt they'll ever go for either of us after all of this is over." I whisper back to her.

"You never know." She says in a normal voice. Loud enough for all of them to hear. "Well boys welcome to you home for the about 5."

"Days?" Carlos asks.

"Weeks?" Logan.

"Months?" Kendall. She shrugs.

"Maybe 6." They all groan.

"So are you going to trust us?" I ask.

"This means no running for it, nor calling the cops." Maya clarifies.

"If we do say yes, you promise not to rape us or kill us right?" Logan asks.

"Or hurt our hair?" James asks.

"Of course not. We didn't kidnap you to hurt you. We already told you our motives. No freaky stuff." I say.

"Besides, a girl can't rape a guy. It's not possible. Or I mean counted as rape in the legal system." Maya adds. All of their eyes go wide.

"Main point is we won't rape you. Don't worry about it." I cover. They relax in their seats.

"Yeah, so we'll leave you guys to discuss this in private. Remember your choices. One, do the mini concert and go home unharmed or two, go home after being sexually assaulted by two 15 year old girls. Your choice." Maya says happily. I roll my eyes and push her up the stairs out of the basement. We wouldn't really sexually harass them…even though it does sound pretty tempting. We'll see where this goes.

I just hope they don't make this more difficult than it needs to be. They are teenage boys after all though. FML…

_**Okay, remember to review and I will post the next two chapters tomorrow or later! Bye remember to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Toast

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Toast)**_

_**Author's Note: Remember to Review if you want me to continue! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't own the OCs …or the criminals in this case. Claire Kyle and Maya Davis are the girls' names. The OC's and the plot and the first three chapters belong to Boysboysboys love em. **_

_***Claire's POV***_

Day 1: the guys have yet to decide what they want to do. We've left them down in the basement for about 3 hours now. We haven't heard a thing…oh yeah. It's a sound proof room…forgot about that.

I close my little black journal and jump off my bed and onto the ground. I walk over to Maya who is asleep in the love seat near my door. I grab a stuffed giraffe off my bed and throw it at her face. She awakes with a startle. She looks at the giraffe now in her lap and then back to me.

"Mean!" she declares. I smirk and shrug. She wipes at her face and yawns. "Are we going down to the basement now?" she asks through her yawn.

"Yeah. I think they've had enough time for now to think about it. Let's go." I say. She stands up and stretches before she follows me to the kitchen. "We should give them something to eat…"

"Sandwiches?" she asks. I shake my head.

"No…" I say. She walks around my kitchen until she finds a loaf of bread. She put four pieces in my toaster.

"I just said no sandwiches!" I say.

"I'm not making sandwiches. I am making toast."

"Why?"

"For their dinner. A single slice of toast. This way when can assure them that we are the ones in charge and over their safety. By controlling what they eat, and giving them minimum amounts of food, they know to be afraid of us and cooperate. We can assume dominance."

"I like your way of thinking Maya." I say smiling. My living room TV comes on and changes to at least three different channels in the span of 5 seconds.

"WHOA! What the hell is wrong with your TV?" she asks staring at my TV. I groan and face palm.

"This guys broke into the crib last week. He didn't take the TV, just the remote. Now every now and then he drives by and changes the channels randomly. Sick bastard." I grumble.

"Huh. That's not weird at all…why don't you just change remotes so he won't be able to that anymore?" she asks leaning on the counter.

"That's a great idea Maya…I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"I'm a genius I know." She says. The toast pops and she puts it on a plate. "Let's give them dinner." She says.

"What time is it any way?"

"Like nine I think." She says. I open the door for her as she steps cautiously down the stairs. I close the door and follow behind her. We get ground level and Maya puts the toast on a little table right next to the stairs.

"Alright gentlemen. Have you come to a decision?" Maya asks them.

"Not yet." Carlos says.

"Interesting." I say. "Well we brought you guys some dinner."

"There's enough toast for EVERYBODY." Maya say cheekily. She brings over the plate and places a piece of toast on each of their laps.

"Toast?" Kendall asks.

"We get toast?" James asks incredulously. "We don't want toast."

"If we wanted your opinion we'd beat it out of you." I state. "Now we are going to untie your hands, so you can eat." I say.

"Oh and I'll bring you some juice. Apple or orange?" Maya asks.

"Hey! Don't ask them. Bring the apple." I say. She puts her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. No asking them questions. Got it." She says walking up the stairs. I turn back to the guys. I walk behind each of them and untie their torso and their wrists. As soon as I'm finished Carlos starts eating his toast. The other guys look at it weirdly.

"It's not poisoned don't worry. We aren't completely evil." I tell them. Maya comes back with six glasses of apple juice.

"If you guys decide to do the concert we'll give you actual food next time…not prison food. It'll be easier this way."

"And we'll untie you completely." I add in.

"So… if we say yes. You'll let us out of these chairs…and give us real food?" Kendall asks for clarification.

"Yep. A simple yes can fix all of your problems." I say with a smile. "You can count on us to keep our promises." I assure him with a clap of my hands.

"But if you say no, just count on being stuck in these chairs for a very long time. Claire's mom here never comes down the stairs…" she says smirking. I role my eyes and push her against the wall.

"Ignore her." I state. "So do we have a deal?" I ask. All of the guys look to Kendall and then he looks back at me. He nods his head.

"Deal." He says.

"Cool. Maya. Untie Kendall and Logan. I've got James and Carlos." We each completely untie each of the boys. Truthfully though, if they tried to take us on, I think two Atlanta 15 year olds can take four 17 year old hockey players from Minnesota. They probably don't have much energy anyway since they haven't eaten. We back away and let them stand up and stretch their muscles out.

"Thank you!" Carlos says running up to us and giving us hugs. Maya and I pat his back.

"No problem man. It's the least we can do." I say. he gets pulled off by James and he glares at us. I throw my arms into the air in surrender.

"Sorry for trying to help you dork." I say. Maya leans over to me.

"Did you just call him a dork?"

"Indeed I did. Indeed I did." I say. "I can bring down some blankets for you guys, there are like 2 mattresses down here, and one of you can sleep upstairs in my guest room, in fact we can switch every day. Whoever is our favorite at the time." I say. I look to Maya and she nods. "And we say…"

"It's Carlos." Maya and I say together. Carlos cheers and jumps up.

"Ha! I'm their favorite! Suck on that." he says to the other guys. I giggle a bit. he's so adorable…for a 17 year old. I see a roach on the ground in the corner of my eye. Apparently Maya saw it too and started screaming.

"AH! A COCKROACH!"

"Calm down it's just a roach…" Logan says.

"It'll probably just run away…" Carlos examines.

"Challenge accepted mother fucker." I whisper to the cockroach. Then this thing opens its wings. "Oh, shit just got real…" I say. I tip toe over to one of the many closet down in this basement and grab a steel bat. I smirk and let out a war cry before charging over to the demonic bug on the ground. I miss the first time but hit it the second, and I hear a nice crisp crunch.

"Nice job Claire…nice job." Maya says patting my shoulder.

"I know right…now. Food. You guys good with take out?" I ask swinging the bat around. They all take a group step back.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Of course."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Good. I'm going to order some Pizza Hut then. Cheese good?" they all nod.

"No, you stay down here. I'll go order the pizza." Maya says. She walks up the stairs and out the door. I throw the bat into a random spot of the room, and it clinks as it hits the ground.

"So, is there anything I can do right now to make your stay more pleasant?" I ask.

"What are we? In a hotel now…" Logan asks.

"I have a question. Who even chose the cellar, basement dungeon for this shit?" James asks.

"It's the only place we could think of. Sorry we aren't like most kidnappers who give their victims, TempurPedic beds, 5 star service, and foot massages with every extra dollar they pay. Oh wait no one does that! I think you should be happy that we're as nice as we are. If we were any crazier we would have raped you guys by now…even though that's not 'technically' called raped.

"Oh and seriously though. James you've got to chill. We aren't going to kill you, or hurt your, or rape you, or assault you, if we don't have to. Don't give us a reason to. Just…act as if this is a type of vacation. Relax, chill, and hang out here until after the concert. It'll go by like a breeze I promise." I say.

"Does this count as kidnapping?" James asks.

"Yeah, it does." I say nodding. "Now, if you would like, I could connect the T.V and cable box so that you can use it, but heads up. There's this guy who came and stole almost all my TV remotes and he drives by and changes the channels." I say.

"That bastard…" Kendall says.

"I know right!" I say with a smile. I walk over to the TV and hook up the cables and turn the TV on. It immediately goes to Hannah Montana. "My damn cousins were watching Disney Channel. Sorry you guys." I say. I throw the remote to Logan and he catches it. "Oh, and Maya took all of your phones while you were unconscious, so yeah. Don't worry about looking for them." I say shrugging. They sit on the couch near the TV. If you hadn't noticed, my basement is like really large…

_**-One pizza delivery later-**_

"Okay well my mom is totally knocked out upstairs in her room." I say as come down stairs with the box of pizzas. The guys had situated themselves around the room on random spots, but practically tackled me when I brought down the pizzas.

"Thank god!" Logan exclaims when he takes a bite out of one of the pizzas.

"Everyone loves me when I have food." I murmur out. I hand James the other box and Carlos takes the box Logan had started eating out of.

"No, we just love the food." Kendall says.

"Mean much?" Maya asks.

"Not really. We did kidnap them after all." I observe. I pull her aside. "So how are we doing the sleeping thing?"

"Didn't we decide? Carlos in the guest room and the other guys can decide how they are going to do it down here." She says.

"You sure it'll work?" I ask.

"Dude, don't be so worried. It'll be fine." She assures me. I sigh.

"I trust you. So we'll show Carlos the room after they eat?"

"That's the plan." She says. I nod and turn back to the guys.

"Carlos, whenever you're done we can show you to the guest room." I tell him.

"Is there any time when we are going to be able to take a shower…or change clothes?" James asks.

"We had not planned that far ahead…" Maya says. She snaps her fingers. "They can use the bathroom near your room. It's farthest from the door, close enough to you, yet not too close." She says.

"It's another one of those taking turns things…I have like 5 bathrooms in my house though. But they can't go into my mom's room." I say.

"Do you think it'd be safe to let all of them up there at the same time?" Maya asks.

"Hey! We're right here!" Logan says. I put my hand in a shut up motion.

"Maybe not yet. I'm not sure about James quite yet." I say directing a glare in his direction.

"What did I do?" he asks.

"EVERYTHING!" I shout back. "Maybe tomorrow, they can take their showers. Carlos can take one since he's sleeping in the guest tonight." I murmur in her ear.

"Congratulations Carlos! You're taking a shower tonight." Maya declares. "Come on Hispanic one. Lets get you cleaned."

"You can borrow some of my dad's old stuff." I tell him.

"Did you get your butter sock from your dad?" James asks.

"Actually I did! Anymore fucking questions pretty boy?" I ask. I grab Carlos's wrist and pull him up the stair case. I hear Maya groan and follow me and Carlos up the stairs. By the time we get to the bathroom Maya runs off to my dad's old room and brings back some clothes for Los.

"Here. When you finish, the bedroom is just over there." I point to the room and Carlos gives me a thumbs up.

"Have fun, and nighty night." Maya tells him. She runs to the basement door. "NIGHT BOYS!" she shouts. She closes the door and walks back over to me. "I'm going to go change and take a bath…I call your bed."

"How are you going to call my bed? It's mine."

"I'm here a lot. It might as well be mine too."

"…touché…" I say. She smiles and pats my head.

One day down…

_**Author's Note: Remember Review if you want me to continue :)**_


End file.
